OPERATION: 1925
by GrotesqueGunsForRomance
Summary: The year is 2121, and the world is at war. Again. Young Mikuo Hatsune has joined the military, and he's stuck taking care of the captured princess Miku- who is currently the most targeted person besides her parents. All is fair in love and war, but all they feel is hatred. Could this be the sign of love or the warning of homicide? (And yes, I'm back) R&R!
1. The First Encounter

**I'M BACK MY WEIRDOS~ :DD For... reasons. Main reason is I'm suffering from stress and anxiety attacks and writing helps me calm the heck down. xD So I've decided to go back to FF. I hope my old reviewers are still around...**

* * *

There is no life  
Without death  
There is no love  
Without hatred

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

It was the year of 2121, and a very boring year at that. My young mind was full of mischievous adventures, and ways to get out of them. But no. I was not allowed to do ANY of that. I had to WORK on a FRIDAY night. I rolled my eyes and laid back in my chair and span in it. The lightening outside was over powering along with the sound of the rain angrily hitting the window. I stared out into the office room with my sharp blue eyes, it was dark. I love the dark. The lightening would light it up, and I could see my cat sleeping soundly.

Damn that cat, sleeping, while I have to do paper work.

I sighed and walked away from my work. I turned on the lights and picked up the cat. "C'mon Champ. You need to get up." Champ yawned soundlessly and looked at me with blank eyes. I held him tightly in my arms and walked to my bedroom. I turned on the lights and put Champ down. "So, how's your paw?" I asked as I leaned down and examined him. He was an old cat but very smart. He had a coat of white fur and ice blue eyes, I believe he's a Persian.

I got out my small notebook and wrote down my progress of work today, not very much. I threw it against the wall and laid in my bed. I hate my life... But who am I you ask? Let me tell you. I'm Mikuo Hatsune, I'm about 18 years old and I'm a sort of prodigy if that's what you wish to call me. I work for the military, and it's an insane accomplishment for someone my age to be where I am. I work for the military doing...weird...things. I can't quite describe it.

But the reason why I'm being treated so unfairly on a Friday is because we're in the middle of a war. It's a bit of a complicated story, so I'm sorry my little mind audience, I will not explain it right now. I hate wasting time.

I got up and went to the kitchen to fix myself a quick meal. "Damn it... I'm gonna start getting fat if I keep eating like this..." I mumbled as I pressed the buttons on the old microwave. I stood there waiting infront of the microwave waiting for the cheap food. I opened the microwave 3 seconds before it ended and took my now heated noodles. I swear, the human race only evolved technology wise- everything else is still practically the same.

And as if on que after I finished my noodles, my "cellphone" came flying in. It's not really a cellphone anymore like back in 2012, but people still call them cellphones. I call them annoying. "Answer" I said to it's voice command. The small ball of technology flew down and hovered on the ground as it projected the person calling me.

"Mikuo, you're still up?" The professor asked me.

"You thought I was asleep, but you still tried calling me? Where is your logic Kaito?" I playfully glared at the blue haired professor.

"Aha... I know.. But it's urgent!"

"Spit it out BaKaito." I said sticking my tongue out.

"You're such a brat sometimes... But anyways, I was doing my research on our enemies and allies, and I began to see something..."

"What?" I asked as he caught my interest. "Do you think there might be a connection between them? Is our ally trying to betray us? Is the enemy trying to close in-"

"Nope. I saw the last time I spoke with you was 3 days ago." He said with a goofy smile.

"Kaito... You're such an idiot..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I actually do have something important to tell you-"

"Kaito. I don't care if you finally have the guts to tell Len you like him."

The young professor blushed at my comment and glared at me. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT." He calmed down. "What I mean to say is... I have a girl for you. I need you take extra special care of her or else the whole entire army will be out to kill you."

"Are we talking about a girl or the secret to eternal happiness?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well you're one of the worst gentlemen ever. But she really is a girl."

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow morning to pick her up."

"Actually, you don't need to pick her up..."

"What? Is someone-"

"Open your door. Okay, bye hun~" Kaito ended the call before I could ask anymore questions. I scratched my head and walked over to my door. What kind of girl would be a doorstep at 11 pm besides a booty call? I hesitated a bit thinking maybe Kaito was just trying to see how foolish I could be then, there was a knock at the door.

I walked closer to the door and looked through the peak hole. I couldn't see anything because of the night and my porch light was currently broken. I gulped and opened my door. "Um, hello?" I looked out but I saw no one.

"DOWN HERE GIANT." A high pitch voice roared at me. I slightly lowered my head and 6 inches below was a small, wet, teal haired girl glaring at me.

* * *

**Kv: OKAY. CHAPTER ONE IS DONE~ :D But anyways, I'm sorry for coming back a little... I disappointed my fans for nothing now and I'm sorry. ^^;; Please forgive me. I needed to come back because well, writing is my way of therapy, and I can't work on original stuff currently. Aha... I have REALLY BAD panic attacks and anxiety... But please review! **


	2. Our Way of Life

**Kv: REVIEWS~ Oh how I love you all... **

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

I stared at the girl, she was so **short**... I myself wasn't very tall-only about 5'8" but she was barely 5'2". How old was this kid? 12?! I need to remind myself to call Kaito later and have a long discuss on how I'm a Military helper, NOT A FREAKING BABYSITTER. I sighed and allowed her to come in just as another shorty came running up to me. "Hey Len." I greeted with a slight smile. Len was panting.

"H-Hey Mikuo, sorry, my umbrella flew away and I had to go catch it." he explained. I welcomed him in as well and shut the door. When I looked back into my living quaters, I couldn't see the girl. That worries me way more than it should.

"Len... Are you well aware I'm a damn helper, not a babysitter right? How old is that kid, and why do I-"

"Babysitting? This isn't babysitting."

"Then what would you call it?" I glared down on him. He laughed nervously.

"She's the princess of one of our enemies. We captured her and we're holding her hostage until they surrender. And since the base is probably the first place they'd look, we're putting her in your care." Len said with a bit of fright like I was going to be pissed. I was to be honest but not at him. I rubbed the back of my neck and thought.

"So, out of all the helpers they just had to choose me? Not even a female one?"

"Can't. We put names in a hat and yours came out."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm working for children" I mumbled. "But alright, what's her name?"

He handed me a file which was covered in a plastic bag to keep it dry. I slipped off the bag and opened the files. I glanced over them and read a bit of her information... Her name is Miku. Great. I sighed and put the papers down. "Miku? What kind of name is that?"

"You're one to be talking, Miku-O"

"That's different."

"No, you're just being a hypocrite." Len said rolling his eyes. I went to the hall and grabbed a towel for him and threw it straight at his head. I walked around looking for Miku.

"Hey brat, come out. You need to dry off or else you'll catch a cold." I said while carrying an extra towel. I opened the door to my room and found her asleep on my bed. "Brat... This mean war..." I grabbed her by her legs and pulled her off. She fell on the floor and groaned.

"What's your big idea?! I was sleeping!" she hissed at me like Champ when I take away his toys.

"Yeah, on MY bed." I dropped the towel on her head. "Dry yourself or else you'll catch a cold."

She stuck her tongue our at me and dried her hair. Now that she was in the light, I could see her better. Her long,stoking wet, messed up twintails of teal, her big blue eyes, and for some reason, she was wearing an old-really old- fashioned military uniform. The dark olive green hat was soaked, the matching coat was soaked, the brow skirt was soak along with the leggings and shoes. I need to get her some clothes.

I walked towards my closet, and looked for anything that might be able to fit her. I opened a box of things my sister left behind back when she use to visit me and pulled out some pj's. "Do you think these would fit you?" I asked holding it up to her.

"Ew... It's bright pink."

"Will it fit or not? I don't care about the color."

She took it from my hands. "mm... maybe."

"Well that's what you're wearing. Go into the bathroom and change. You could use the hair dry if you need to."

"I don't wanna go in the bathroom and change. I wanna change in here."

I facepalmed myself, " This is my room, you can't change in here."

"Well too bad. It's my room now, go sleep on the couch."

"God, you're annoying."

"It's not nice to call God annoying~" she ringed. I exited the room, giving up.

"Len... I want to kill you..." I glared at the blonde who was still drying his hair.

"I'm going to tell Loki, and he'll break up with you then." He said matter-of-factly. I groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"She has my cat in there... and she's changing..." I mumbled to myself. Poor Champ, he hates people so much. I laid on my back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "So how old is that brat? 12 or 13 right?"

"No, she's 16." Len said throwing the towel back at me.

"16?! WHY IS SHE SO SHORT?!" I practically screamed. Len tried to hold down a laugh, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Because Mikuo, not everybody is as tall as you. You're pretty tall for a Japanese man."

"I guess... Kaito's freaking huge though- height wise. I don't know about the other way..." I said, almost teasing Len. He threw a couch pillow at me and tried to cover the blush on his face. I laughed at how obvious he can be. I find it strange how they both like each other -and they both know it- and neither one of them has had the guts to say it out loud. Ah, love. It's such a confusing thing.

* * *

So, about three days have passed and I've finally gotten time to get back to my work. Now I think about, I haven't been able to work properly since Miku arrived at all. I took out my files and glanced over them. It was just another basic summery of the war. I threw in the trash bin and continued on. But it might be best to rethink this whole war.

It started as a fight between weapons. Apparently Miku's country found some sort of super weapon- I'm still not sure what it is though. They were trying to start a revolution of their own against the world's way of life. They said they wanted more freedom, but then since they are under our rule, they were not allowed to do this. Now they're rebelling against us while the rest of the world deals with it's own warfare with each other.

But the thing that strikes me most is... they always complain about the cameras. We posted up cameras in all living quarters, public places, and just about any where you can think of. All we have to do is plug in a wire, and we can watch them and listen to them when we wished. This technique is used so that we can** always **control them. However, they somehow must have created a way of finding some sort of blind spot and created their super weapon.

Now, they're revolting against us. Even if they have a super weapon, I doubt they can beat us with their precious princess in our hands. We can kill her so easily if they cross the line. Sigh, but that's the stupid thing about humans. They can be affected physically just as much as emotionally.

It's so... pathetic.

I stared at the poster in my room. It was a picture of our leader with his famous slogan.

**VICTORY STARTS WITH WAR**

I smiled at it, it was true. It was our way of life. It was our way of staying on top and controlling everyone else whenever we please. "Salute!" I said with loudly at the poster as I saluted to it. Ah, life is so wonderful when you're the boss of everyone else. But then I heard the door creek and fast footsteps running away from it.

* * *

**Kv: DONE. The second chapter at least, the story is barely starting. But yeah, Mikuo might come off as a bad guy right now but he's suppose to. Anyways, RESPONSE TIME!**

IANMK001: Omg, I feel so honored xD I'm a very unpopular author, but I'm so happy I'm in someone's top list :D And it's a good thing you didn't remove me~ ;3 Anyways, thank you so much! I love reading your reviews and I really hope you like this story.

Charlotte and Rashka: I know it's not good, especially when you're in the middle of one. ^^;; aha... And did that really happen? Sounds so... story book like. xD the whole fate thing that is. But I'm really glad people actually stick to reading my long stories. Most seem to get bored after a bit and leave. Q~Q And I'm doing my best to make it epic! x3

Amysadiekane: aha... I love making Mikuo like this, it's like a representation of myself in some weird boy way. Idk, I just love it. But the Kaito thing, I might say it wrong, but the way I say it is like K sound like in Kite, long I sound, and to like toe. :3 Hope that helps even though I sent it in a message already. x3

cheekycheetah: I'll do my best. I've been like.. swamped in hw..

well, PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Just Maybe

Miku's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe anything I saw. His room, THAT room was... full of evil things. It was full of the want to control, of dictatorship. I locked myself in the bathroom and curled up in a ball. It was like it was straight from a nightmare. Everything was quiet too, too quiet. He was one of those stupid people. One of those brainwashed into believing all their lies... It was more than terrifying.

I grabbed a hold of myself, I was not like him. Not yet at least... Ever since they invaded my country and treated us like their personal toys things have gotten worse. They watch us with their cameras that always watch, always on. They're in bedrooms, libraries, living rooms, parks, ANYWHERE you can think of. They can record your whole life. They also make you **worship **their government. If we show any kind of resistance, we are either put in prison or killed. They torture us, they make us confess to every bad thing we've ever done even to the point where we confess things we have never done just to make them stop.

Even if you gave signs of being guilty, like talking in your sleep, different tones, or even a slightly different behavior they will arrest you. We were just... things to them. Now, we came up with a way to regain our freedom, our lives. We will succeed. I myself don't know what the weapon is, but I have seen it's power. It's a secret I will keep to my grave, and we all agreed that if either one of us was captured, we would let the captured die. All I waiting for is the day when Mikuo shoots a bullet through my skull.

As a princess, my duty is to protect my people even if it means death. I am scared.. of who or what? I'm not quite sure, it's perhaps a mixture of things: Mikuo, death, the cameras, failure. The list goes on and my pride wears out each and every day I'm here along with my sanity.

I heard footsteps approach and the door opened to reveal Mikuo. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a sharp voice.

"Heh... what are you doing? You walked in the bathroom while you knew I was in here. I thought I locked the door..."

"The lock doesn't work. And you know what I mean." He grabbed me by my wrist tightly and pulled me to him making me look into his emotionless eyes. His grip was tight and the way he pulled my arm made it hurt beyond belief. "What were you doing looking into my office?"

"... I was hungry, but then I saw you were busy.." I mumbled. His strength on the grip was painful.

"You're a prisoner, remember your place little girl." he said coldly as he let go and walked away. I rubbed where he grabbed me and lowered my head. He's really strong... It makes me wonder how he'll kill me when the time comes. I hope he'll find some mercy on me and shoot a bullet through my skull. I don't know how I will be able to handle it if he gives me a slow death.

* * *

Later on, I was watching a show when he called me into the kitchen. I walked in proudly, keeping on my mask as a spoiled brat. "Miku! Come here!" he called again. I walked into the small kitchen, it smelled really good like roast beef or some kind of meat. He had his back to and he was cooking something on the stove.

"What is it?" I asked acting annoyed.

"You said you were hungry right? I made some food for you." he said still not facing me. I tried to look at his eyes, but I couldn't. "I... I also wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done that to you earlier...so, I'm sorry." He said quietly. He grabbed the plates of finished food and set them on the table. "Here, go ahead and eat." he said as he walked away.

"Wait!" I grabbed his sleeve. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes seemed to have changed, he seemed more.. human. I couldn't help but stare into them. They were so beautiful. I could feel my cheek burn with embarrassment.

"What is it?" he asked in a voice that seemed more human too. He no longer seemed like a robot or a dangerous animal. He was human, and he was so... perfect in his own way. Maybe all my sanity is gone now. Maybe it was that office, that work, all those influences that made him become so brainwashed and robotic. "Miku?"

"Oh, um... I was wondering, aren't you going to eat with me?" I asked almost quietly. He looked at me with some confusion visible in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I was going to eat in my office." I shook my head furiously. That office, I looked at as the source of evil. It brought out that awful part of him.

"No! Eat with me. I don't like eating alone..." I said trying to hide my sudden outburst.

"Well, okay." he said as we both walked back to the dining room, maybe...

Just maybe...

We might be able to get along.

* * *

**Kv: and so ends another chapter.  
Miku: *glaring at Mikuo*  
Mikuo: *glaring at Miku*  
Kv: ... Well... let's hope these two learn to get along before I have to clean up a blood bath. ^^;; Anyways, Response time!**

**cheekycheetah: um, everyone gets what? xD but thanks.**

**Amysadiekane: Q~Q I DID NOT FAIL. WAAAAA. *sits in corner* Kay-toe is the english way of saying it. If you break up the name Kaito it's Kai and to. And if I'm not mistaken, all the animes I've seen with the name Kai pronounce it as k and long I. I'm stubborn too hun. xD And yes, I am in 8th grade but you're in IB? Wow, you must be smart. :3 I go to a normal middle school, but I'm in pre-AP classes and GATE. ;D It's nice to know there's more smarties out in the world. But no, I will not start up Teal Stained Silver.**

**Charlotte and Rashka: omg, thank you so much...and thank you voice from above... I'll try to update every two days at the most but sometimes I have a lot of free time and some times I'm swamped in hw. But thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Please review~**


	4. Good News, Bad News

Miku's POV:

More days have passed since Mikuo ate with me. He's been a little more open with me since then, but I'm still not allowed to go in his office. Fair enough. I've been exploring his condo since I got nothing else better to do besides playing with that fat ass cat he has. I don't know what to really make of this situation because for this being prison, I sure have a lot of freedom. The thing I love the most is that those damn camera's aren't watching me, in fact, he doesn't even have cameras ANYWHERE in here. He said it's because he's a trusted military helper or whatever.

Now that I'm more accustomed to his place now, I realized during the night I can hear bombs going off. Mikuo says they're from the battlefield about 3 cities away but they're still loud enough to be heard here. I never thought I would be so close to the battle though. It's... scary. I try to ignore it but the mental images of men screaming out in pain, of the wounded, of the dead all come into my mind without control. War is death, nothing more and nothing less, but I don't really hate it... As a human, I understand that death is inevitable, no matter the case. War is just death for the the countries.

But little audience in my head, you must be wondering what country I am from. Well I'll be honest, I'm from the same country as Mikuo. I am Japanese and I am a princess of half of Japan. I believe it was 2067 that Japan divided itself. I am the ruler of the southern side while Mikuo is from the northern. A lot has changed since that date; murder, arguments, abuse, war, and kidnapping. It's all happened at increasing rates since the split. Then, the northern side -Mikuo's side- conquered the southern side -my side-. However, instead of just joining us back together as one country, they became dictators over us.

We are just slaving and rebelling against ourselves...

"Miku?" Mikuo called out as he entered the living room. I raised my head from the couch and looked behind to look at him. He was carrying a few files with a pencil tucked behind his ear.

"What is it now?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. He playfully glared and hit my head with a file.

"Come on, I need your help."

"With what now? Can you do anything right?" I laughed at him. He growled.

"I need you to help clean up this place."

"...Clean? You're talking to a PRINCESS. I haven't cleaned a day in my life."

"I'm serious, someone REALLY important is coming over." He almost begged me.

"I can't clean..." I mumbled. I was serious too, I can't cook or clean. I do feel a little bad for not being able to help Mikuo though, he's been treating me like a friend more than a prisoner.

"WELL THEN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO GIVE CHAMP A BATH." he said pointing at the cat. I laughed nervously and did as told. I picked up the fat Persian cat and headed to the sink. Luckily, Champ had a lazy and passive nature. He didn't struggle as much as I thought he would. When I finished, I rubbed down his fur with a towel and used a blow dry. I think he actually liked this attention to be honest.

When his fur was completely fluffy and soft I held him in my arms and went to Mikuo who was frantically cleaning like a housewife with a coffee kick, but I must admit the place did look a lot better than it usually did. Mikuo finished and threw, and yes threw, all the cleaning supplies in the closet and closed it. Then as if on signal, there was a knock at the door.

Mikuo ran over to the door and opened it without hesitating. Who could be so important? My question was soon answered as a tall pink haired man entered but maybe man wasn't the right word. He couldn't be a day over 20. As he walked in, he seemed to know I was there but didn't even show the slightest surprise or concern. Surely people know who I, the Princess, is... right? HOW COULD I BE SO UNIMPORTANT?

"Luki, you sure did take your time to tell me you were coming..." Mikuo said closing the door after Luki- if that's his name. "Miku, go to the room."

"But-"

"Don't question me. Do as I say." he said with a sharp glare. I nodded and went to the room but I kept my ear close to the door...

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

To be honest, this was the last thing I needed lately. Luki visiting never ends well for me for one main fucking reason. And I just said the reason- fucking. But today I doubt it's that. It's more of a business trip thankfully. "So, what do you have for me today?" I asked as he sat on the couch. I kept standing keeping a bit of distance from him. It's true he was my fiance, but that's only because I had to agree to it.

"I just came to check up on you and to give some good and bad news."

"Aw how sweet." I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah, well. Which news do you want first? I'm on a bit of a tight schedule today Mikuo."

"Hm, I'll take the good news first."

"Well..." He started on "You won't have to be Miku's babysitter much longer. Maybe."

"Really?" I asked with a little pain. Maybe it's time to admit it, but I think I've actually become attached to the little brat. Especially her cute little smile- WAIT WHAT DID I SAY? SHE'S BEEN A COMPLETE NIGHTMARE...but... I don't know, there's just something about her I just feel so... attracted to. I think I need to visit the doctor after today. "Well, what's the bad news?"

"Bad news is that you're going to be working overtime." he said handing me a more papers. I really hate this.

"So, has Miku's side said anything yet? Are they going to surrender?"

"That's the thing... Know how I said 'maybe'? Well, they aren't really giving any sign of surrender. We might have to kill her since we have no real use for a person like her."

And right after he said those word, my whole body froze.

* * *

**Kv: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKIN LONG. Q~Q Forgive me... but I only have one response this time so here it goes.**

yiseunggi: It's a war themed fanfic so yes. The war/revolution plays a big part in this fanfiction. I am a very big fan of war stories and stuff, but I don't know if I have the greatest of talents to write one. I mean, anyone who's been in love can write about love, but war... war is hard. But as for the future setting, I favor it. I love past and future settings more, the present is for living to me. ;D and hey now, I love Mikuo too! Don't make me fight over him, jk. I'd lose... but um, yeah... sorry for writing so much. ^^;; I hope to see you review again!


	5. Traitor

**Kv: Aha...**

* * *

Miku's POV:

"Kill...?" I mumbled to myself. They say it so calmly, so casual. Was this really the way they lived? I wasn't sure if there was really any morals in their culture now. I had thought I accepted death, I still believe this. I'm just like any normal person though, I do want to live...

* * *

It's been another month and luckily I haven't been killed. The news on the war has been increasingly interesting. It appears as though our rebel army has broken through the North's defenses and destroyed one of their military bases. It got everything stirred up for everyone, enough to make them forget about me. Like always, I don't know anything about what the North is planning even though I lived with Mikuo now. And yes, I said _lived, _not prisoner.

I've been getting more and more freedom, enough to even go outside at some points. I wonder why though, why be so kind to a stranger? Especially one who was the enemy? I stared at Mikuo, asking these question's in my mind's voice. Right now, he was just laying on the couch with me. We were both watching cartoons, but neither one of us really paying attention to it. Mikuo was just blank, not bored, but rather... thinking.

He never caught me staring at him anymore, which I was thankful for. It allowed me to observe him more carefully. What to say, how to move, etc, so far... He twitches at the word "love" and he hates it when I'm anywhere near his office. There must be something more, but I can't really detect it. I guess that stereotype about soliders showing no weakness was right. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked paying half attention.

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking about you."

"W-what?" he stuttered. He quickly turned to face me, and I could see a small amount of red on his face. Looks like even people like him can get embarrassed.

"You're really kind for an enemy... If we weren't at war, I'd probably call you my friend." I said with a small smile.

"Oh." he said with almost a bit of disappointment detected in his voice. "Well, thanks."

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

I quickly got up from the couch, and I walked a bit too quickly to the kitchen. My chest was pounding, and I didn't know why. I was...lost in my own emotions. I splashed the cold, running water into my face and sighed. Maybe it might be time to really face facts. I find her so cute, I feel so damn guilty when I scare her or hurt her, and I feel like a slave to her wishes. It's obvious.

I hit my own forehead over and over. I mumbled to myself, calling my self an idiot. How could I allow this to happen? How could I even go along with this? HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? And with her...of all people...of all the people in the world, it had to be her?! This is so damn fustrating.

_Traitor_

The word endless repeated itself in my mind, and it was very fitting. I was a traitor, without a doubt. I turned my head and looked back at Miku who was still watching the mindless cartoons. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned the water off before walking back to her.

* * *

**Kv: okay, okay.. I know this is the shortest chapter ever, but I am coughing like CRAZY. I've been this way since the past week. e.e But um... about my ...what was it? 3 month absence?... My computer BROKE DOWN. ^^;; And I had to wait to buy a new one. I am so SORRY. Q.Q And to the person I promised that I'd post this up earlier I am even more sorry! Life just hates me... So responses?**

cheekycheetah: :3 Thxs~

Charlotte and Rashka: Thanks and they are slowly but surely learning to tolerate each other, Mikuo though is having a harder time accepting it...

flower: aha, it took forever but here's the update...

Zellie Nakatsukasa: well, here's the update... It took me a long time, and I am so sorry...  



	6. Battlefield Hits Home

**Kv: I'm getting way too in Hetalia...**

* * *

Third Person POV:

A few days have passed since the realization of the male tealette. Time has a terrible habit of flying faster than any bird around. As Mikuo started getting ready to go to bed, Miku walked into his room. She was quiet, almost nervous as she did so. She did not look up; she simply kept her head down.

"Miku?" Mikuo questioned. "What's wrong?" he asked only paying half attention.

"I just came to wish you a goodnight."

Mikuo's head snapped and looked at her. She's being nice?! he cried out in his head. He wanted to laugh really, but he was luckily able to hold it in.

"Good night Miku," he said with a small smile and went back to getting his clothes ready for tomorrow for tomorrow, he would be going to a meeting. Miku watched him gently place the uniform with care on the dresser near him. She imagined him dressed in it, completely professional and proud. The thoughts made her want to giggle or smile at it because of how lazily Mikuo often put himself together each morning. There was a difference though, Mikuo still looked good even in the morning.

"Mikuo, I... I need to tell you something." she said with almost sad or frightful eyes, the male could not tell.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked now paying a bit more attention.

She hesitated for a bit, opening her mouth as if to speak but closed it slowly before she actually began. "Mikuo...I-" but the young princess never finished that sentence.

Loud explosions occurred outside their home. Glass shattered as the explosions and fire continued. Fire was all that could be seen, and screaming was all that could be heard if you could hear. Miku froze as glass stabbed her. Mikuo quickly ran to cover her as more and more glass was sent flying in the air from the bombs' force. The battlefield had moved, and where it had moved was to them. Neither one of them could hear for awhile; it made Miku shaky but it didn't stop Mikuo.

Mikuo cradled Miku in his arm, trying to shield her as much as he could. As his hearing slowly regained, he could hear the cries of Miku. "She cries like a child... completely innocent and new to this world..." he thought to himself. Miku clung onto Mikuo desperately. She thought she could face death, she thought she could do it all, but...

She was a good liar, especially to herself.

Mikuo set Miku down near the door. He quickly put on his boots and grabbed his jacket. His moves were quick and without hesitation or fail. Before Miku could realize it, she was back in his arms. She did not look at the outside world as Mikuo ran out of the burning house with her. She did not look at the chaos for Mikuo would not let her.

* * *

_Thou shalt not see no evil._

* * *

Mikuo kept a steady, fast pace as he ran to were he believed would be safe. If he stayed in the house, he would be burned alive. If he ran outside and stayed, he would die in an explosion. His only option with any hope was to run. However, it was not the running of a coward which he choose nor of survival, it was the running of a man who had something to protect.

Though it was nighttime, the whole city was lit. The chaotic fire which engulfed the buildings and people, only grew as the sirens sounded off. Through broken concrete and roads, trails of fire, and collapsing buildings, he ran. Screaming, cursing, burning, crackling, and whistling of the wind was all that could be heard, all that could echo through the destruction. There was no good but nor was there evil; there was only the consequences of business. Consequences that included unjust murder of not only the lives but the innocence of those who witness it.

Miku, who sought the freedom of her binding fear, tried to stop her cries. She felt safe in his arms, but whether she was or wasn't actually safe, she did not care. Security was what she needed to help her stop, false or not. Mikuo did not cry. He did not smile. He just looked straight ahead as he ran with her with the look of determination. This though did not help. This made her know that this was actually real; that the chaos which she knew was around was real. And she knew this from just the look in his eyes for they shined with hope.

* * *

_Hope_

* * *

...

...

...

**Kv: THERE. Bwhahaha... =w= Sorry my lovelies that it took so long... I GOT SUPER DUPER INTO HETALIA...I am a Hetalian... and I ship USUK... just completely... So watch out for me in the Hetalia section, k? TIME TO RESPOND.**

Anime-Addict-no-1: eh... don't pity him. xD TRAITORS BE TRAITORS~ Lol, jk. And it is very awkward, but who knows~ Things change as the story unfolds, so be prepared to see more war and conflict coming into play with love here. :3

Forene: *looks away from Hetalia* ... I might be too addicted to Hetalia, but I shall!

Charlotte and Rashka: Thank you! I'm actually almost over with my cold. = =;; I am a weak person... e.e I stay sick for like forever. Q~Q And Mikuo is too conflicted with himself to accept anything. xD But =w= a lie never lives to be old~ Or a secret...

Guest: ^^;; sorry, no I don't hun. I live in the bay area near San Francisco, and I believe that middle school is in LA right? lol, sorry.

REVIEW AND LOVE HETALIA


	7. Hospital Rooms

**Kv: draw a circle, that's the Earth...**

* * *

_Hope_

* * *

At this point, hope was truly all they could have left. Even though it was all happening so fast, Mikuo himself did not knew whether they could survive this. He did not know where to really go, but he did know there had to be somewhere safe in all the destruction. He can't remember how long he had been running none stop, but he did know his speed was just barely over a 6 minute mile. He did his best to stay clear of ashes, but sometimes they would be unavoidable, and he would start coughing or slightly choking.

"Mikuo," Miku whined. Her face was buried in his chest and jacket, but he still knew she was crying and how tear stained she was. "I really don't want to die yet..."

Mikuo did not not respond though; he couldn't because of two things. One, he could not waste the energy talking and two, he could not answer the plead. He could not promise something so unsure but nor find it in his heart to kill her hope.

As he continued running, he began to slowly take notice of the details...especially the smells. When he breathed into his nose, he could smell the chemicals in the air that floated and covered the area. But another strong smell was the smell of flesh burning. When he was close to a building fire, it was overwhelming. It made him wanted to puke, but it was worse when he saw the few people who were able to get out burn alive. It seemed impossible not to be burning if you were in a building.

But another detail were the differences between the screams. Some would start out strong then become shaky before finally becoming very quiet. He knew those were the screams meant for lost loved ones. Another was hysterical crying mixed with sobbing. He knew those were of fear because it was what Miku doing. The last kind would start out loud and continue that way until a quick stop...Those he knew were the sound of death.

But there came a time when the tealette could no longer run. He collapsed, loosely clutching onto Miku, panting for a breath that seemed to never come. He kept her close though and through gasps of breath he kept whispering, "Don't listen, don't listen... God Miku, please don't listen to the screams..." Miku didn't listen though and tried to pull away from Mikuo and see the world around them. But he used whatever energy he had to hold onto her.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he allowed what was left of her innocence to be taken by the horror which was something no man or woman should ever have to witness in their life time. But the glass which had struck Mikuo's back during the house explosion were cutting deeply into his back and especially after the run, blood had traveled all the way down his back and through his jacket. He knew he was going to faint, but there was something coming toward them. A tall, slender silhouette figure of a man who Mikuo believed he recognized but couldn't be sure for he fainted all too quickly.

* * *

When Mikuo came through, he was somewhere else that took him a minute to recall. He was at the military base! Kaito smirked as he saw the young male tealette awaken from a desperately needed rest.

"_Someone_ was tired," he teased lightly as he looked down at the clipboard.

"Kaito..." Mikuo said, slowly taking in what had just happened. "H-How did I get here?! Where's Miku?!" he questioned a bit too fast and a bit too demanding that the blue haired man smiled as he shook his head lightly.

"Look to your left, smart one."

Mikuo turned his head and saw that sleeping next to him on the same bed was Miku. He blushed slightly but didn't smile. He stroked her hair as he took notice in more and more details; his shirt was missing, but he had bandaged wrapped around him (some were slanted, going from his shoulder to his side while others were wrapped perfectly around him.), he didn't lose too much blood though, thankfully, so he didn't need to have blood put into him. Miku had only a plain white tank top and matching shorts while he noticed that for the first time, in a long time, she had her hair down.

He sighed but there was no negativity in it. He looked at Kaito, unconsciously continuing stroking his female companion's hair. "So... why were you there...?" Mikuo asked a bit quietly but very clearly.

"You act like you aren't grateful for it," Kaito said with a slight childish pout.

"I am, I'm very grateful," Mikuo said almost insulted. "It just...seems so impossible for you to be there at the right moment..."

"Mikuo, things get around way too quickly around here with so much technology to toy with," Kaito said very plainly and almost bored like as he sat in a chair and continued whatever he was writing down on his clipboard. "Besides... I was there to...to get Len, originally..."

"Originally?" Mikuo question for he was unable to pick up the sad tone in Kaito's voice.

"Um, yeah... But he died and I found you before I was about to board the helicopter back."

"So, you didn't even want to bother with us in the first place? You were going to-"

"MIKUO, SHUT UP." Kaito snapped. Mikuo almost went wide eyed at his co-worker for acting so out of his character and glanced down at Miku to check if she was still sleeping- which she was. "Mikuo... You're more than just the average soldier. We all know that," Kaito said with almost a hiss but his hidden sobs soon cracked in his throat as tears spilled out. "But not Len... not Len... He was always too innocent to be working here... God damn it." He began to curse under his breath as he covered his crying face with his face, sniffing and trying to calm himself.

Mikuo gulped and sat there in silence, unable to say anything but a very quiet 'I'm so sorry'. Miku soon woke up and let go of Mikuo whom she had been clinging to and looked at Kaito with a small smile before getting up. She slipped on her slippers and walked over to Kaito, hugging him and pulling his hand away from his face and wiping his tears away with her thumb.

"I could have swore I was the one who was crying not too long ago. When did we switch places?" she said with a smile that was so contagious, it made anyone who saw it want to smile too. Kaito nodded and patted Miku's head. Mikuo wouldn't admit it, but he was actually quite jealous that Miku had done that to Kaito but again, he wouldn't admit it. Miku sat on the end of the bed before continuing talking. "I'm really scared...you know. I didn't see anything, I could hear a little but Mikuo's heartbeat seemed to be overpowering it all... but, is it okay to be scared? Is it..."

Mikuo leaned up closer to her and hugged her tightly. "It depends really. Are you going to let that fear overpower you?" he asked with a small smile that Miku felt and warmed her heart before she shook her head a 'no' to his question. "Good girl," he said with a kiss to her head. Miku turned her head to Mikuo and looked at Mikuo in the eye. She felt no danger, and she felt as though that danger wouldn't return within him for awhile or at least, for now.

"Mikuo..." she said in a small voice, her big blue-green eyes staring start at him while forming tears. "I...I really want to thank you..." she smiled brightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "but I fear I never can completely thank you." Mikuo chuckled at this small confession of hers and nodded.

"Don't worry, as long as I get to sleep in an actual _bed _from now on, we'll be even."

Kaito sighed with a smile as he spinned in his chair, "You two need to go get a room, seriously."

"Or maybe you need to leave."

'Point taken," Kaito said before smiling brightly and waving goodbye and leaving. Mikuo looked at Miku before leaning back on the metal headboard of the hospital bed. Miku was sitting up straight and looking directly ahead of her at the blank, white wall with an expression that made her seem as though she were in another world, but her body was left behind.

"Mikuo... I know why you saved me back there," she said in a quiet voice.

"You do?" Mikuo asked.

"The real reason, yes... I do..."

"What would that be?" Mikuo asked with a small, friendly smile, but that smile was not matched with the same friendliness as Miku turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye and for the first time, Mikuo felt as though Miku would be the one to kill him as she spoke those very simple words.

"You want to kill me yourself."

* * *

**Kv: SO I HAVE DECIDED. This will officially be my last VOCALOID series story or whatever... I might do some one shots or something. But hey! Look for me in the Hetalia section. ;D and on FictionPress... I barely found out about that website... ahaha... ^^;; But this will probably be my last lengthy story for my Hatsune babies. Probably...Maybe... we'll see! hehe, I just have to finish this story... which only has like 2...3 chapters left...**

Forene: Make him smile? It's almost impossible to make him smile... e.e

ImaginaryFlower: Ooh, I love your pen name! AND YES, A FELLOW HETALIAN! And omg, thank you so much for your review. I'm actually really touched someone would actually put that much thought into how I have portrayed my characters. QAQ LEMME GIVE YOU A HUG.

Charlotte and Rashka: Yay~ Another Hetalian~ x3 We shall take over this Beautiful World... And thanks for wishing me well. ahah... I actually just got sick again for like the 4TH TIME THIS YEAR. -sigh- 2013 is trying to kill me. ^^;; But if you ever wanna do a collab story, message me! I LOVE USUK. ^^ It's my OTP...besides Spamano... and RoChu...and FraNada...and RusAme... AND OKAY, I WILL SHUT UP NOW.

please review ^-^

I MIGHT GIVE YOU LEN.

Len: Just because you killed me, doesn't mean-  
Kv: Bye~


	8. Confessions and Bombs

**Kv: o3o It has taken me forever to update, and why you ask? LET ME TELL YOU~ A super awesome roleplayer got me DEEPLY into roleplay, but now she stopped to talking to me because she got new friends. Oh well, OTL I don't care. **

* * *

Mikuo stared at Miku for awhile as silence filled the room. The ticking of the clock sounded louder than thunder for awhile as he stared into her eyes. What would he say? How could she think that? Why would she think that? After all that... After all of it, how could she still think that. He lowered his head and he felt as though his body was controlling him. His hand winding back and quickly, before Miku could even realize it, he slapped her.

Her eyes were wide, but she didn't face him. More and more ticking went on as Miku sat there in complete shock that Mikuo would do such a thing to her, but why was she in so much shock? She thought Mikuo was going to kill him; a slap should have been nothing, right? Mikuo finally broke the silence as he grabbed her face and looked at her straight in the eye. She could feel the frustration and anger that shined through his eyes as well as disappointment.

"You... You don't get it, do you?" he asked firmly, not trying to yell. Miku, scared beyond belief, stared at him with teared up eyes unresponsive. "After all this, after being nice to you, after teasing you, after saving your goddamn life, you still think I'm against you?! You still think that?!" he yelled. He let go of her and faced the wall. "I thought for sure this would make it clear. It is so obvious, Miku."

"Mikuo...I have no idea what you're talking about..." she sniffed.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

"Maybe you shouldn't know now then," Mikuo said as he got up from the bed. "I think a princess whose had plenty of education should be able to figure this out." He walked toward the door and was about to leave as he grasped the doorknob but stopped.

"Is it because you love me?" Miku asked, thinking it might have been the only other option. She didn't care if he laughed at her for saying it though at this point; she thought he might grow annoyed and finally say what it was he was talking about if she guessed. He still didn't face her though.

"It's about time you figured it," he mumbled as he opened the door and left. She sat there, wide eyed as she watched him walk away. It was true? It was really true..? she questioned herself. She could feel herself blush despite the fear she was feeling not too long ago. It couldn't be true, but yet it was. She lowered her head as tears of pure mixed emotions fell from her cheeks. She could feel her chest ache and beat faster than a hummingbird's.

He was killing, she thought. It was the sweetest death of all however; the slow death of loving someone who loves you back. She hugged herself as she laid on the bed and cried. She was more scared than ever and happier than ever but still more confused than ever. How dare he tell her that, she thought. It was like telling a man who was sentenced to die at birth that someone loved it. It was giving her a reason to want to live which was not good for her country's welfare.

How dare he... she thought.

* * *

Mikuo walked over to the vending machine and tried his best to keep his emotions hidden and to pretend he didn't care, but he failed. He punched the vending machine, leaning his head on the machine and thinking about what he had just said to Miku. "She'd be crazy if she even thought she could love me back..." he mumbled to himself. He banged his head on the machine.

"God damn it! What's with me... acting like a fucking love-stuck teen in the middle of a war... how mature," he said sarcastically to himself.

"Well, you are one Mikuo," a familiar voice said.

"Kaito... leave me alone."

"Mikuo, you're not an old man who has a wife and family that he already lost a long time ago. You're still so young... it's okay for you to be like that," Kaito said comfortingly.

Mikuo bit his lip, "whatever." Kaito put a hand on Mikuo's shoulder.

"You two need to leave," he said firmly. This caught Mikuo off guard and he turned to Kaito with confused written all over his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Take your girl, go back to her country..." he paused, "our leader has been killed and the south has finally revealed their weapon."

"T-They have...? What is it..?"

Kaito sighed, "it's...a neutron bomb*. Mikuo, you need to go. Leave. This place is doomed."

"I can't just leave though! This is my home Kaito, this-"

"NO," Kaito nearly glared at Mikuo, "this place is not a home. It's a battlefield that's going down in flames and blood... Your home is with her now. Now please, Mikuo... live and do not look at this evil again, please. Once you're out of here, do not look back."

"Kaito...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just get Miku and come back here to meet with me. Understand? And do not breath a word of this conversation."

Mikuo nodded and ran back to the hospital room.

* * *

**Kv: I meant to post this last night, but I forgot. Teehee, sorry everyone!**

**Sidenote: A Neutron bomb is, in a very very basic summary, a bomb that kills only living things. It doesn't destroy building and such. Only living things with massive amounts of radiation that can go through nearly every surface.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: aww thank you for saying that! I recently just posted the first two chapters of my first Hetalia story~**

**Amysadiekane: Childhood dreams? Sorry, I enjoy torturing my readers so crushing dreams is a must. :3 Jk~ But still, I'm sure you'll coop with it. xD But you're in Junior high now, right? Sweet. I just got promoted a week or two ago and I'm heading into both college and high school at the same time. :3 And how do I sleep at night knowing what I do to Mikuo and Miku is cruel? Simple, in a bed drooling over Alfred F. Jones and enjoying my readers' suffering. ah... I'm so cruel...**

**Charlotte and Rashka: Homestuck! My (Hetalia) fandom's best friend! :D But yes, the story is almost over... next chapter is the last chapter. AND ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. :D**

**hatsunemikubestdiva: it was not updated soon... I am sorry.**

**Please review people~**


End file.
